starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ladder seasons/StarCraft II
Battle.net seasons organize division tournaments. Seasons are periodically locked before a new season begins. Players can still move up and down within a division but cannot jump from one league to another, and bonus points will no longer accumulate. However, their "hidden" rating will still be able to change (which affects the AMM and can result in a league jump in the new season). Season milestone rewards will be locked in at this time, and bonus pools will start over. Hidden skill ratings used for matchmaking and league placement will carry over from the previous season. Players will need to play a single placement match in the new season. A player's career page lists their placement in previous seasons.David Kim. 2011-09-22. Situation Report: Patch 1.4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-09-23. As of season 7, Blizzard has "relaxed" the AMM requirements, causing players to face opponents of somewhat higher and somewhat lower skill levels.Aldrexus. 2012-04-06. Upcoming Changes to Matchmaking. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-04-05. As of September 2012, seasons are named with a year as well as a number. For instance, season 8 is referred to as 2012 season 3.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-09-06. Season 8 Now Locked and Big Changes Coming Next Season. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-09-07. Timeline Season 1 was locked on March 22, 2011 and season 2 began March 29 of that year.Nethaera. 2011-03-18. End of Season 1. Blizzard Entertainment: StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2011-07-01. Season 2 was locked on July 5th, 2011.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2011-07-01. Season 2 Lock Coming Soon. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-07-01. Season 3 started Tuesday, July 26, 2011.Bashiok. 2011-07-13. Season 3 Delayed One Week. Battle.net Forums. Accessed 2011-07-16. Season 3 was locked on October 10th,Daxxari. 2011-10-03. Season 3 Lock Incoming. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2011-10-20. and season 4 started October 25th.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2011-10-25. Season 4 Begins. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-11-08. Season 4 was locked on December 13, 2011Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-12-08. Season 4 Lock Coming Soon. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-12-11. and season 5 started December 20, 2011.Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-11-15. Climbing the Ladder: How to Earn a League Promotion. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-11-18.Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-12-20. Season 5 Has Begun. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-12-28. Season 5 was locked on February 7, 2012Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-02-07. Season 5 Now Locked. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-02-07. and season 6 began February 14, 2012.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-02-09. Season 6 Ladder Map Pool Update Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-02-10. Season 7 began on April 10, 2012Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-04-10. Season 7 Has Begun. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-04-11. and locked Tuesday, June 5, 2012.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-12. Season 8 Has Begun. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-09-07. Season 8 started on June 12th.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-12. Season 8 Has Begun. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-12. The grandmaster league would start one week later.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-05. Season 7 Now Locked. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-05. As of October 2011, each season will now last for approximately two months, and Grandmaster league placement time will be reduced to one week (from two weeks) to account for the reduced season length. Season 8, now referred to as 2012 season 3, closed September 6, 2012. On September 11, 2012 season 4 starts, and a week later, the grandmaster league will open for it. 2012 Season 4 closed Wednesday, October 24 and the next season opened Thursday, November 1st.Kaivax. 2012-10-18. 2012 Season 4 Lock Incoming. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-10-18. 2012 Season 5 was locked December 26, 2012.Kaivax. 2012-12-26. 2012 Season 5 Now Locked. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-27. 2013 Season 1 opened January 3, 2013.Kaivax. 2012-12-20. 2012 Season 5 Lock Incoming. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-20. 2013 Season 1 was locked March 5th and 2013 Season 2 opened March 11th.Kaivax. 2013-03-04. 2013 Season 1 Now Locked. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-03-11. 2013 Season 2 was locked April 23rd and Season 3 opened May 1st.Kaivax. 2013-04-22. 2013 Season 2 Lock Incoming. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-04-23. 2013 Season 3 was locked June 4th and Season 4 opened June 10th.Kaivax. 2013-06-04. 2013 Season 3 Now Locked. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-06-04. 2013 Season 4 was locked August 19 and Season 5 opened August 26.2013-08-14. Blizzard Entertainment. Season 4 Lock Incoming. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-08-14. 2013 Season 5 was locked on November 4th and Season 6 opened November 11th.Kaivax. 2013-10-28. Season 5 Lock Incoming. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-10-29. 2013 Season 6 was locked on December 26th and 2014 Season 1 opened January 3rd, 2014.Kaivax. 2013-12-20. Season 6 Lock Incoming. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-12-20. 2014 Season 1 was locked on April 7th, 2014Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-03-31. 2014 Season 1 Lock Incoming. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-04-18 and Season 2 opened April 14th.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-04-14. 2014 Season 2 Begins. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-04-18. 2014 Season 2 was locked on June 23, 2014, and Season 3 opened July 7, 2014.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-06-23. 2014 Season 2 is Now Locked. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-06-23. 2014 Season 3 was locked late in 2014, and Season 4 opened November 10, 2014.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-10. 2014 Season 4 Begins!. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-12-20. 2016 Season 1 was locked early March 21st, 2016, and Season 2 opened March 28th, 2017. 2016 Season 2 was locked early June 2016, and Season 3 opened June 20th, 2017. 2016 Season 3 was locked July 2016, and Season 4 opened July 12th, 2017. 2016 Season 4 was locked October 11th, 2016, and Season 5 opened October 14th, 2017. 2016 Season 5 was locked November, 8th 2016, and Season 6 opened November 22th, 2016. 2016 Season 6 was locked late 2016, and 2017 Season 1 opened January 24th, 2017. 2017 Season 1 was locked spring 2017, and Season 2 opened March 2nd, 2017. 2017 Season 2 was locked June 2017. Map Pools Two of the winners of Teamliquid's 2015 map contest will be included in this season's map pool.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-01-23. Team Liquid Map Contest. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-01-29. 2017 ;Season 3 Pool New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Frost **Odyssey **Ascension to Aiur **'Acolyte LE' **'Mech Depot LE' **'Secret Spring' **Vaani Research Station ;Season 2 Pool New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Abyssal Reef **Proxima Station **'Ascension to Aiur' **'Blood Boil' **'Defenders Landing' **'Odyssey' **'Sequencer' *2v2 **Magma Mines **Moebius Facility XX-1 **Shadowed Jungle **Shrines of Lizul **Snowy Mesa **'Overgrown Facility' **'Traitor's Exile' *3v3 **Fields of Shazir **Molten Temple **Orbital Depot **Slaying Field **Ujari **'Bastion of the Conclave' **'Black Site 2E' *4v4 **Garden of Shadows **Refinery XJ-17 **Rooftop Terrace **Tropic Shores **Void Zone **'Last Remnant' **'Old Estate' ;Season 1 Pool New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Cactus Valley **Proxima Station **Newkirk Precinct **'Abyssal Reef' **'Bel'Shir Vestige' **'Honor Grounds' **'Paladino Terminal' *2v2 **Distant Plane **Fields of Death **Magma Mines **Moebius Facility XX-1 **Shrines of Lizul **Snowy Mesa **'Shadowed Jungle' *3v3 **Avalon Labs **New Richmond **Molten Temple **Orbital Depot **Slaying Field **'Ujari' **'Fields of Shazir' *4v4 **Asper Mountain **Moebius Facility XX-1 **Garden of Shadows **Rooftop Terrace **Void Zone **'Refinery XJ-17' **'Tropic Shores' 2016 ;Season 6 Pool New maps are in bold *1v1 **Echo **'Daybreak' **'Habitation Station' **'Newkirk Precinct' **'Overgrowth' **'Vaani Research Station' **'Whirlwind' Team game maps remained unchanged from last season. ;Season 5 Pool All maps remained unchanged from last season. ;Season 4 Pool New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Frost **Frozen Temple **King Sejong Station **'Apotheosis' **'Dasan Station' **'Galactic Process' **'New Gettysburg' *2v2 **Distant Plane **Fields of Death **Magma Mines **Moebius Facility XX-1 **Sludge City **'Shrines of Lizul' **'Snowy Mesa' *3v3 **Avalon Labs **Backcountry **Doraelus Hills **New Richmond **Slaying Field **'Molten Temple' **'Orbital Depot' *4v4 **Asper Mountain **Moebius Facility XX-1 **Hidden Caves **Kimeran Refuge **Void Zone **'Garden of Shadows' **'Rooftop Terrace' ;Season 3 Pool New maps are in bold *1v1 **Dusk Towers **Frozen Temple **Invader **Ruins of Endion **Ulrena **'Frost' **'King Sejong Station' Team game maps remained unchanged from last season. ;Season 2 Pool New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Dusk Towers **Ulrena **'Frozen Temple' **'Invader' **'Ruins of Endion' *2v2 **Distant Plane **Fields of Death **Infestation **Omicron **Sludge City **'Magma Mines' **'Moebius Facility XX-1' *3v3 **Avalon Labs **Backcountry **Doraelus Hills **Ice Cliffs **New Williamsberg **'New Richmond' **'Slaying Field' *4v4 **Abandoned Parish **Asper Mountain **Hidden Caves **Kimeran Refuge **Research Site JD-2 **'Moebius Facility XX-1' **'Void Zone' ;Season 1 Pool All maps remained unchanged from last season. 2015 ;Season 4 Pool New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Lerilak Crest **Orbital Shipyard **Ruins of Seras **'Central Protocol' **'Dusk Towers' **'Prion Terraces' *2v2 **Infestation **Omicron **Seething Jungle **Sludge City **Wolfe Industries Compound **'Distant Plane' **'Fields of Death' *3v3 **Backcountry **Hills of Peshkov **Ice Cliffs **Nephor I **New Williamsberg **'Avalon Labs' **'Doraelus Hills' *4v4 **Abandoned Parish **Cryptic Fortress **Kimeran Refuge **Research Site JD-2 **Scoria Reactor **'Asper Mountain' **'Hidden Caves' ;Legacy of the Void Beta The following maps were available in the Legacy of the Void beta. Only 1v1 maps were available. *Bridgehead *Cactus Valley *Coda *Dash and Terminal *Echo *Inferno Pools *Iron Fortress *Lerilak Crest *Moonlight Madness *Orbital Shipyard *Ruins of Seras *Terraform ;Season 3 Pool New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Cactus Valley **Coda **Iron Fortress **'Bridgehead' **'Dash and Terminal' **'Moonlight Madness' **'Terraform' *2v2 **Crystal Pools **Katherine Square **Omicron **Seething Jungle **Wolfe Industries Compound **'Infestation' **'Sludge City' *3v3 **Forbidden Sanctuary **Frozen Fields **Hills of Peshkov **Ice Cliffs **Nephor I **'Backcountry' **'New Williamsberg' *4v4 **Cryptic Fortress **Fossil Quarry **Research Site JD-2 **Scoria Reactor **Sundered Isle **'Abandoned Parish' **'Kimeran Refuge' ;Season 2 Pool New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Expedition Lost **Inferno Pools **Vaani Research Station **'Cactus Valley' **'Coda' **'Iron Fortress' **'Echo' *2v2 **Crystal Pools **Desert Refuge **Katherine Square **Old Country **Preservation **Wolfe Industries Compound **'Omicron' **'Seething Jungle' *3v3 **Aftermath **Dust Bowl **Forbidden Sanctuary **Frozen Fields **Hills of Peshkov **The Commune **'Ice Cliffs' **'Nephor I' *4v4 **Blackfrost Extraction **Fossil Quarry **Halcyon **Old Country **Scoria Reactor **Sundered Isle **'Cryptic Fortress' **'Research Site JD-2' ;Season 1 Pool New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Deadwing **Catallena **Overgrowth **'Expedition Lost' **'Inferno Pools' **'Secret Spring' **'Vaani Research Station' *2v2 **Avalanche **Crooked Maw **Crystal Pools **Katherine Square **Old Country **Preservation **'Desert Refuge' **'Wolfe Industries Compound' *3v3 **Dust Bowl **Forbidden Sanctuary **Frozen Fields **Scorched Vista **The Commune **Untamed Spire **'Aftermath' **'Hills of Peshkov' *4v4 **Conduit **Fossil Quarry **Halcyon **Old Country **Primordial Grave **Sundered Isle **'Blackfrost Extraction' **'Scoria Reactor' 2014 ;Season 4 Pool New maps are in bold. The following map pool was generated by popular vote. *1v1 **Akilon Wastes **Cloud Kingdom **Daybreak **Metalopolis **Ohana **Shakuras Plateau **Xel'Naga Caverns Team game maps remained unchanged from last season. ;Season 3 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **King Sejong Station **Merry Go Round **Overgrowth **'Catallena' **'Deadwing ' **'Foxtrot Labs' **'Nimbus ' *2v2 **Avalanche **Crooked Maw **Crystal Pools **Katherine Square **'Old Country' **'Preservation' *3v3 **Aftermath **Forbidden Sanctuary **Frozen Fields **Research Complex **Scorched Vista **Shadow Reactor **The Commune **Untamed Spire **'The Commune' **'Dust Bowl' *4v4 **Conduit **Fossil Quarry **Primordial Grave **Retribution **Shattered Terrace **Sundered Isle **'Old Country' **'Halcyon' ;Season 2 Pool New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Alterzim Stronghold **Frost **Habitation Station **'King Sejong Station' **'Overgrowth' **'Merry Go Round' **'Waystation' *2v2 **Avalanche **Crooked Maw **Geosync Quarry **Isle of Slaughter **Reclamation **Resupply Tanker **'Crystal Pools' **'Katherine Square' *3v3 **Aftermath **Scorched Vista **Research Complex **Sands of Strife **Shadow Reactor **Temple of the Preservers **Untamed Spire **'Forbidden Sanctuary' **'Frozen Fields' *4v4 **Fallout Zone **Fossil Quarry **Primordial Grave **Retribution **Shattered Terrace **Writhing Morass **'Conduit' **'Sundered Isle' ;Season 1 Pool New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Alterzim Stronghold **Frost **Polar Night **Yeonsu **'Daedalus Point' **'Habitation Station' **'Heavy Rain' *2v2 **Geosync Quarry **Graystone Ravine **Hunting Ground **Isle of Slaughter **Reclamation **Resupply Tanker **'Avalanche' **'Crooked Maw' 3v3 and 4v4 maps remained unchanged from last season. 2013 ;Season 6 Pool New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Bel'Shir Vestige **Derelict Watcher **Frost **Polar Night **Yeonsu **'Alterzim Stronghold' **'Star Station' *3v3 **Aftermath **Queen's Nest **Research Complex **Sands of Strife **Shadow Reactor **Temple of the Preservers **The Commune **Vault of Secrets **'Scorched Vista' **'Untamed Spire' *4v4 **Celestial Bastion **Fallout Zone **Fossil Quarry **Primordial Grave **Volcanic Ridge **Writhing Morass **'Retributionn' **'Shattered Terrace' *FFA **Fractured Glacier **Korhal City **Star Station **'Alterzim Stronghold' **'Frost' **'Red City' **'Whirlwind ' 2v2 maps remained unchanged from last season ;Season 5 Pool ;Season 4 Pool In June 2013, five new maps were previewed. *1v1 **Red City LE **Korhal Sky Island LE **Newkirk Precinct TE *4v4 **Primordial Grave **Writhing Morass The following maps were removed: *1v1 **Klontas Mire TE **Zerus Prime TE *4v4 **Sky Harvester **District 10Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-06-05. New Maps for 2013 Ladder Season 4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-06-05. 2013 Season 1 Pool In late 2012, four new maps were previewed. *(1v1) Akilon Flats *(1v1) Newkirk District The two 1v1 maps were tested in the StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm beta. *(3v3) Backwater Complex *(3v3) Twisted VernBlizzard Entertainment. 2012-12-19. New Maps for 2013 Ladder Season 1. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-19. 2012 Season 4 Pool For 2012 season 4, Blizzard changed Tal'darim Altar LE slightly, removing some of the destructible rocks. The following maps were added: *(3v3) Silent Dunes (new map) *(3v3) Monsoon *(4v4) High Ground *(4v4) Megaton The following maps were removed: *(3v3) Arakan Citadel *(3v3) Frontier *(4v4) Extinction *(4v4) Toxic Slums Season 8 Map Pool Blizzard experimented with a larger number of 1v1 maps, 8 in total. The maps were available June 8th, a week before the start of season 8. The following maps were added: *1v1 **Condemned Ridge *2v2 **Desolate Stronghold The following maps were removed: *1v1 **Metalopolis **Korhal Compound LE *2v2 **Discord IV **High OrbitBlizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-08. Season 8 Map Pool Update. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-08. Season 7 Map Pool The following maps were removed: *The Shattered Temple The following maps were added: *Daybreak *Ohana (a fan-created map)Daxxari. 2012-03-12. New Maps In. Old Map Out.. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-03-17. *Metropolis (later removed due to performance issues)Daxxarri. 2012-04-19. Metropolis LE Removed from the Ladder. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2012-04-29. Season 6 Map Pool The following maps were removed: *Arid Plateau *Xel'Naga Caverns The following maps were added: *Cloud Kingdom *Korhal Compound Season 5 Map Pool The following maps were removed: *(4) Abyssal Caverns *(4) Nerazim Crypt The following maps were added: *(2) Arid Plateau *(4) Entombed ValleyBlizzard Entertainment. 2011-12-14. Season 5 Ladder Map Pool Update. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-12-28. Season 4 Map Pool The map pool underwent significant changes in season 4. The Shattered Temple and Metalopolis returned to the map pool, with close spawn positions disabled. Two non-tournament maps -- Abyssal Caverns and Nerazim Crypt -- were be included. Players can veto these two non-tournament maps and still have a single veto remaining for the remaining maps, just as a player would in a major tournament. The following maps were removed: Backwater Gulch, Searing Crater, and Typhon Peaks (1v1), Khaydarin Depths and Tempest (2v2).Daxxari. 2011-10-25. Season 4 Map Changes - UPDATED. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2011-11-11. The new pool consisted of these maps: 1v1 *Abyssal Caverns (non-tournament) *Antiga Shipyard *Metalopolis (close spawns disabled) *Nerazim Crypt (non-tournament) *Shakuras Plateau *The Shattered Temple (close spawns disabled) *Tal’darim Altar LE *Xel’naga Caverns 2v2 *Lunar Colony V *Magma CoreDaxxari. 2011-10-25. Season 4 Map Changes - UPDATED. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2011-11-11.David Kim. 2011-10-25. Season 4 - 1v1 Ladder Map Changes. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-10-25. References Category: StarCraft II